femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Tralman (Death Clique)
'Ashley Tralman '(Tina Ivlev) is the main villainess of the 2014 Lifetime film Death Clique (airdate April 12, 2014). Not much is revealed about Ashley's past, but it is revealed that her father had been absent from her life for some time (either from having died or from having left the family) and her mother Tina became an irresponsible alcoholic afterwards. The opening of the movie showed Ashley taunting her intoxicated mother as she fell down and pleaded with Ashley to help her. Events Ashley transferred to a new high school at the beginning of the movie, soon becoming acquainted with students and best friends Jade Thompson and Sara Cowan. Ashley took a special interest in Jade and began trying to alienate Sara from their group so she could have Jade to herself. Along with convincing Jade that Sara brought her down, Ashley encouraged Jade to join her in slashing the tires of Mr. Ramirez, their hated Spanish teacher, and set Sara up to get unwanted sexual advances from classmate Clay at a party. One night, Ashley told Jade they were going to pull a "prank" on Sara so that she would never want to bother them again. Believing Ashley meant no ill will toward Sara, Jade went along with the plan. The girls picked up Sara and drove her out to an abandoned warehouse, under the guise of it being the site of a party. Ashley suddenly took Sara's phone and walked away. When Sara went after her, the evil Ashley suddenly pulled out a knife and brutally stabbed Sara to death before Jade could stop her. Ashley then forced Jade to help her clean up the scene, saying she was just as involved as her. She also planted Sara's phone in a trucker's vehicle to frame him for the crime. Unbeknownst to Ashley, though, the drunken Tina witnessed her washing Sara's blood off of her shoes in the bathroom when she returned home. When Sara's mother Lana began investigating Sara's disappearance, Ashley forced Jade to go along with the story she fabricated: Sara had revealed plans to them that she was running away from home. Due to Sara having run away some time prior, Lana believed the story. At school, after being interrogated by the police, Jade cut off ties with Ashley out of fear, much to the villainess's rage. After Jade came clean to Lana along side Sara's father Paul, as well as her own father Brent, Ashley planted the knife at Jade's now-vacated former house which she used to kill Sara in Jade's bedroom to frame her as the killer, and later discarding her bloodied shoes along a desolate highway. But the detectives caught on to Ashley's strange behavior and rumors started circulating at school that Ashley was the real killer. Lana also began talking to Tina to convince her to help uncover what really happened to Sara, with Ashley becoming irritated when she walked in on the two women. Later, at a school dance, Ashley tried to socialize with a classmate, but she hurried away in fear when Ashley offered to go outside together for a smoke. She later began to get intimate with Clay in his car, but eventually became turned off and bit his lip before leaving. When Ashley got home, Tina confronted her about what she had seen the night of Sara's murder. Ashley at first denied her claims, but eventually began boasting about her murder and how "weak" Sara was. She then went to slap Tina (having done so earlier in the film) and was stopped by her mother, finally having had enough of her daughter's abuse. Ashley went on to insult Tina and threaten to kill her like she killed Sara. Lana then walked into the room, having overheard Ashley's confession. Ashley at first bragged that the police wouldn't believe Lana....until the lead detective on the case also walked in, revealing the whole situation had been a sting operation. Ashley tried to flee, but was stopped by the police in her driveway. Ashley frantically tried to claim innocence, but her ruse had been completely destroyed. When Lana asked Ashley why she had killed Sara, the villainess smirked before replying, "I don't know." Lana then slapped Ashley, causing her to scream at her as she was dragged away by the police. Gallery Ashley Tralman first day.jpg|Ashley on her first day at her new school Ashley Tralman taking Sara.jpg|Ashley and Jade luring Sara to an abandoned warehouse.... Ashley Tralman murdering.jpg|....where Ashley viciously stabbed Sara to death Ashley Tralman after murder.jpg|Ashley cleaning up after murdering Sara Ashley Tralman and Jade.jpg|Ashley and Jade in class Ashley Tralman mother.jpg|Ashley's mother Tina standing up for her psychotic daughter Ashley Tralman arrested.jpg|Ashley being arrested ashley and jade.jpg|Ashley and Jade ashley jade sara.jpg|Ashley with Jade and Sara ashley01.jpg|Ashley talking to a male classmate Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sociopath Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Betrayed Category:Greedy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Low Cut Top